warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Lither
Older Pages Archived for easy reference. *User talk:Lither/Archive 1 Have you chcked out my humor article yet? Supahbadmarine 03:28, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. BTW I have requested Dark Seer for permission to start a community project regarding the creation of site sanctioned Lost Legions. Thought youmight be interested. Supahbadmarine 03:36, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Lither. I thought you should take a look at Ultragreek's works. Totalimmortal thinks that it is completely Canon-Hostile, and has to be removed. But i am not sure. But please look at Ultragreek's pages, and say what you think. Regards, TardirProductions 13:26, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Information Thanks for the information. I also thought that (I did read the rules...part of them atleast) and thought that non-canon(boom) was alright so long as it didn't directly attack others or wasn't a mary-sue type story. It was around 70. And yes, we do have Life Sentences. Also, it seems that it is the most concentrated on the Oslo Bomb(Of which nearly damaged a Games Workshop!(I'm extra pissed because of that)). I can't find any news about the shooting on the official Norwegian Homepage. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 12:25, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Need your help Hi my tag is ttgaming and Supahmarine told me to have you check out my chapter posting The Green Lanterns and tell me if its a plausible idea. Please lt me know what you think. Your help in backing the idea would be a great help.Ttgaming 15:02, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks sorry, french classes are annoyingly stick-in-your-head. dealing with it. The Great Being 06:16, October 20, 2011 (UTC)thegreatbeingThe Great Being 06:16, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lither, I was wondering if you're interested in contributing to this project. Totalimmortal 03:19, November 15, 2011 (UTC) xD That's because its a semi-large-scale project! Totalimmortal 03:52, November 15, 2011 (UTC) So I'm going to assume that's a no.Totalimmortal 04:14, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm not messing around with the wiki, I changed a color... If I wanted to mess with the wiki, I would download MediaWiki and restructure it. If the community wants the old skin back, it takes literally 2 clicks. A ONE DAY BLOCK FOR CHANGING COLORS? REALLY? Totalimmortal 22:31, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Uhh... By uploading more files with the same name, you confused the server... I'm trying to get it to revert, but it has the files mixed up. I'll see if I can fix it. Totalimmortal 22:40, November 23, 2011 (UTC) #Did I vandalize anything? No. All of the data on the wiki is the same. #I didn't even notice you reverting anything. It wasn't intentional. Sorry for that. #If you want me to stop doing something just ask #Cal supported the temporary (yes, TEMPORARY) experimentation with the theme. Totalimmortal 22:52, November 23, 2011 (UTC) So I just us HTML to make those codes scramble? Because right when Dirge messaged it was gone. Hella weird O.o Ivanjoe123 03:51, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, nothing to worry about then haha whew. Thanks bro :) Ivanjoe123 03:55, December 5, 2011 (UTC) "Sexual references will be given some leighway due to each person having a different idea of how far such things can go before being explicit". It was my belieft that as it was only Sniper supporting the bashing of the image, that it didn't matter, as it was only his opinion. Total supported my point, and censored the image for Sniper's indulgence, not mine. Unless Cal, Supah, and Dirge had issues with the image, and appearently none of them did, in was or no consern to me. Vivaporius 02:59, December 6, 2011 (UTC) My point remians valid. And unless the girl was riding the dead guys, it's isn't porn. Once again, I've made my point, and unless you have further issues with the matter, I'm pretty sure it has been resolved. Vivaporius 03:03, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Lither, dont start that man. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:21, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Why are you lecturing me? This issue was resolved hours ago, and your sarcasm is annoying me. Isn't there something that requires your attention? Thegreatbeing perhaps? Something? Anything? Vivaporius 03:22, December 6, 2011 (UTC) OK sorry for the misunderstanding. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:24, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Because I'm one of the many, many users wondering why he hasn't been crucified yet. Needed something to take the attention off of me. TGB makes a good scapegoat and you know it. >:D Vivaporius 03:27, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :Are you referring to the reference to not seeing adverts if you're logged in? You can compare version histories you know :).--OvaltinePatrol 08:51, January 22, 2012 (UTC) To Lither Rhys, why are you being so hostile lately? If you were in a bad mood or had an off reaction or two I'd understand, but you're consistently reacting aggressively to your fellow users, and acting condescending to them. With you having additional administrator privileges, other users are going to feel pressure talking to you outright, especially considering that you've banned in the past without giving reasons. This is not okay. You need to be a user that other, newer users will turn to for direction; if a new user sees you acting aggressively towards other users, then that is simply something we cannot have. If you feel as though your lack of sleep or real life problems are affecting your ability to self-censor and act civilly, it is your personal responsibility to take some time off from the wiki until you are able to administrate clearly and calmly, without bringing negative emotions onto the site. Thank you for your understanding, I do appreciate you taking up responsibility after the other administrators became absent, but I feel as though this really needed to be said to you. Kind regards, |EthanAFOF|Need to tell me something?| 02:41, January 23, 2012 (UTC)Blade bane I can see that you're stressed from dealing with all this, and that's not okay either, but for different reasons. As community leaders, it falls upon you BOTH to sort out your issues between each other, because otherwise you're just going to be contradicting each other and arguing in front of the rest of the community. You two need to be leading the wiki together, not both of you leading independently. That's just going to cause discrepancies in official rulings, as it is doing now with the Alternate Timeline issues. If you two have issues with each other, or even if one of you has issues with the other, you need to talk it out to ensure that it's not going to lead to conflict on the wiki. If you really disagree with his leadership, take it up with him and try to compromise. I'll be making sure that he sees this message as well, but that's what the two of you need to do. Compromise. |EthanAFOF|Need to tell me something?| 02:59, January 23, 2012 (UTC)Blade bane